


A Darker Fate

by Seth_s_Kiss



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, F/M, Gang Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_s_Kiss/pseuds/Seth_s_Kiss
Summary: Oneshot: Recall how the very first episode ended? Here, it doesn't end like that at all. Yui is caught by the six Sakamaki brothers, with nowhere left to run. DARK fic. Rated M for a reason (contains violence, non-con, suicide and character death). Canon-Divergent (this version is more 'physical' than bittersweet bites). Yui x Ayato if you squint. Proceed with caution. 2020 EDIT.
Relationships: Komori Yui & Sakamaki Brothers, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Darker Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello there! I'm Seth's Kiss, and the dark genre is majorly my repertoire (it seriously is). Any advice within your reviews is, as always, warmly welcomed... However, if this story is not to your liking or if you sense something off, please mention it, but in a very polite way. If this fic offends you, my advice is simple: DON'T read. I'm pretty sure there are many fics out there to your liking and fancy, just please go look for them. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
> Warnings: This fanfiction will be rated M as it'll contain dark mature themes (violence, non-con, gang-rape, vampire bites and so on); it gets worse the more you read, or better, for those of you who enjoy stories like these. There'll also be character death(s) at the very end. If you read or have read my other fics, you'll surely notice that 'fluff' is not my strong point (I'm more into the dark, angst-y, bleak, depressing genre; you're welcome for ruining your day). Again, if these themes or anything else doesn't appeal to you, either because it offends you or you are still underage, please, do NOT read this fic. Thank you kindly.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Diabolik-Lovers or its characters, as it all belongs to- I really have no clue. The REJECT franchise, no? That's what it said over on Wikipedia (my literal bible). I honestly don't know, sorry about that; I do maintain though that none of the Anime, Game or Manga contents in belong to me (I just write fanfics, that's all). I do own everything else (which is just the plot in this case), it all comes from my eccentric imagination. I'd also like to apologize beforehand if any of the characters are in any way O.O.C, so please let me know when you believe they are. I mean, I'll try as hard as I can to keep them in character (as we all attempt to do, right?), but I tend to let my writing take over my imagination (true story).
> 
> Official Summary: Oneshot: Remember how the very first episode ended? It doesn't end like that at all here. Poor little Yui is caught by all the Sakamaki brothers, with nowhere left to run (that episode's ending is completely changed, as this version is more...physical than just bitter sweet bites). This is rated M for a reason (has violence, non-con, suicide and character death). Slight Yui x Ayato if you squint. Proceed with caution.

"Ready, Chichi-nashi?" smirked the vampire with short, red hair in an absolutely tactless and terrifying tone as he hovered right above the poor young blonde girl, scared still and petrified.

He was firmly pinning her to the cold floor by her delicate, pale neck, and should he add the slightest, tiniest bit of pressure, he would surely snap the girl's head clean off her shoulders...

Quivering cerise eyes stared up, searching the eyes of the vampire currently restraining her to the ground, before she shifted pleadingly towards the vampire's siblings, her large, wide eyes beseeching, in hopes of finding some meagre hint of mercy from any one of them.

But then, having found absolutely none all of them staring calmly from where they stood, Yui, horror-struck, parted her lips to let out a horrified scream. Only to find that she had utterly lost her voice to her fear.

The young girl almost choked as she was suddenly hoisted up via her neck by the vampire, letting out a small cry as she was thrown aside.

She closed her eyes tight then, expecting an impact with the hard wooden floor, but instead, fell upon soft fabric. Hesitantly opening her eyes again, she found that she had landed upon the bed in the far corner of the room within the attic.

Upon feeling the bed slightly dip due to added weight, the terrified girl snapped her head up only to come face to face with the shorter, red-haired vampire from before, now harbouring a scathing, sadistic grin that grew wider upon catching the terror etched within the girl's entire being. It was on her pallid face, in her wide eyes, her trembling body...Her racing blood.

He slowly licked his lips as he closed his eyes and sniffed at the fragrance she was emanating, and the exquisite dread mixed with the sweet scent of her blood was simply...INTOXICATING.

Ah. If only he didn't have to share, surely he would keep this delicious little one all to himself.

With every inch he would draw closer, the shaking girl did her best to back away as far as she possibly could, until her back eventually hit the wall right behind her, and she could move no further.

Momentarily glancing behind her in sheer dismay, the blonde girl's breath caught in her throat then as, upon returning her attention back forwards, she was led to find the red-haired vampire in front of her face, their noses touching whilst his deep calm breath interweaved with hers, rapidly increasing with every heartbeat.

Tilting his head to observe her with unrestrained amusement while she panicked, as though he was judging a particularly interesting specimen, the vampire then grinned darkly as he swiftly took a firm grip of her ankle and sharply drew it towards him, forcing her down onto her back.

And because air was then fiercely stolen from her lungs by the rough, uncaring impact, it took her a good few instants to gather her scarce bearings. And notice the exact position she was in.

She was all alone, within an immense labyrinth of a mansion in the middle of nowhere, with six males - and male vampires on top of that - cornered in the highest and most abandoned attic, and all vulnerable and pretty defenceless upon this not-so large bed - with one of them already comfortably seated between her legs, an unyielding pressure nestled against her core...

She shivered then, terrified going wider than wide.

Virgin she might be, a chaste and naïve one at that, but she was no fool, and far from ignorant. She knew, could tell exactly what was transpiring, where it would go and what was bound to occur, hence she was afraid. Very afraid.

Now much more than just a dire necessity, she knew she had to find a way to stop all of this, to stop him, to stop them, before it was too far gone to stop it. Especially since running would NOT be to her advantage, given her opponents were far from human... In every possible sense.

"N-No. P-Pl- Please... Please no. Please don't do this. S-Stop-" implored the young girl hastily in a shaky whisper, her hands quivering horribly as she tentatively raised up in what looked like a desperate attempt at defence, more than ready to push the other off and away... Or at least try to.

"Stop?" echoed the red-haired vampire with a growing sneer, derision quite loud in his voice "You can't ask us to stop, Chichi-nashi, when we haven't even started yet."

She shrieked in alarm when he forcefully pulled at her shorts, trying to tug them off her body. Immediately, her hands flew over in a panicked hurry towards his invading ones to stop him, only to have her hands swiftly pinned over her head, barely seconds later.

Blinking in utter confusion, she glanced up above her to find that her hands were tightly being held down against the bed-sheets, and within the firm hand of that one white-haired vampire, coolly eyeing her with a narrowed gaze, as he casually sat down beside her now trapped hands.

Yui blinked. What? But how? Wasn't he just on the other side of the room? Oh...Vampires. Right. Nothing ought to make sense anymore to someone like poor little her. The mere human.

A cacophony of fabric being torn to shreds abruptly echoed within the still silence of the room, leading her to be in nothing more than her underwear and boots, everything else now in tatters.

Whilst the shock of her horrifying predicament deprived her of any tears, it didn't stop her from shrieking aloud as she renewed her effortless struggles against her ethereal assailants, only to quickly let out a whimper when the unrelenting grip on her hands held on even tighter, leaving room to a throbbing, aching sensation within her captured wrists.

When she felt an ice-cold hand ghost across the skin of her bare stomach, the young girl shut her eyes and buried her face in her arm, still screaming, beseeching her aggressors for mercy. But it was all in vain for they truly seemed to be utterly and totally deaf to her cries of distress.

She suddenly went completely silent, flushing deep red instead softly in utter mortification as she felt her bra curtly being ripped off and her panties leisurely being pulled off.

At that, with her panic elevating to hysterical levels now, she promptly tried to wriggle about in hopes of preventing her aggressor - whoever it currently was - from achieving their goal. But once again, it was all for naught, all in vain.

Now even further naked than before, she was barely dressed before six pair of ravenous eyes...

The redhead vampire, nestled between her legs, leisurely trailed his cold fingers up her thigh, inching his way upwards, ever so slowly, when all of a sudden a firm hand seized his shoulder.

"Wait," voiced the only blonde vampire in a commanding tone, making his younger brother fully halt in his movements, before the latter turned his head to glare at the other in annoyance.

"Wait?" hissed the young redhead, whilst baring his fangs lividly "What do you mean 'wait'? I'm warning you. I'm going first-"

"Impatient much?" the blonde muttered jadedly, kneeling by the bed in a manner that led his face to be at the same level as the trembling girl's mostly nude body "She's still a virgin, no?"

"...And?" inquired the redhead, confusion flitting upon his features, causing the elder blonde brother to sigh in frustration at the younger one's obvious and utter obliviousness.

"A virgin's blood has a unique appeal," explained the bespectacled and purple-haired vampire in his brother's stead from where he stood "Let us taste her first. Then do whatever you wish."

"Really? Huh. Well, what d'ya know?" uttered the redhead in slight awe, eyes wide, right before he swiftly dived down and, without hesitation, bit straight in the bared part of her neck.

A sharp cry flew out from her parted lips, growing louder and further pained as the five other vampires gathered closer to her and then, at their own leisure and pace, each sank their fangs deep into her, wherever they could reach, aiming for her restrained arms, her exposed stomach, her quivering legs, greedily sucking at her blood.

And she could only scream and whimper, as she began to feel quite delirious due to the blood being robbed from her; she felt daggered teeth breaking at her body from nearly everywhere. She had one of the siblings at her neck, another at her wrist, a third at her shoulder, the fourth at her abdomen just beside her bellybutton, the fifth at her hipbone and the last one latched on to her thigh, leeches, all either taking slow measured sips or drowning down quick full gulps...

During the abysmal bloodletting, an invasive hand leisurely let itself shift up between her legs, brushing at her superficially before prodding insidiously at her bare and unprotected entrance, causing her to let out a startled squeak of discomfort, her wide cerise eyes filled with terror.

Despite her growing sounds of distress, the invading and rather cold frigid fingers didn't stop. In fact, they grew bolder and even more persevering, as if spurred on by her cries of refutation, before one of them lazily entered her, exploring her, going further, up till knuckle-deep within her, and then pulling out, ever so slowly, before repeating the entire motion all over again. And again. And again.

Skin flushing to a reddish tint due to sensations she could no longer name, she clenched her eyes tightly shut, mortified as very different sounds now escaped her parted lips, despite the lingering protests pouring generously out her mouth.

She, desperately, wanted this horror to stop, but her body was being worked against her, betraying her will, her mind, her thoughts, her beliefs, her very soul.

The hand pulled away all of a sudden, causing her to relax but at the same time to stay tense, leaving her hanging, not quite sure what she was waiting for, whereas all six vampires finally retracted their fangs from her skin, leaving deep, sore punctures in the wake of their departure.

The vampire sat between her legs however hadn't budged from where he was, and apparently had no intention of doing so, instead shifting his hands to his belt as he began to unbuckle it.

Now even paler than earlier, horrific realization digging within her like a vile punch to the gut, the young girl, with the sole aim of keeping her virginity intact, renewed her struggles, with ardent vigour.

It was in vain however. She was nut a butterfly caught in a web, utterly at her captors' mercy.

With the belt undone, the redhead vampire lowered himself of his pants, then his underwear, leaving him with his hard erection exposed. To which she averted her wide gaze fast from the foreign anatomy, flushing with anxiety and deep mortification - both being cruel to her nerves.

She let out a weak whimper when cold hands parted her thighs, allowing easy access for the vampire to lay flat against her. She tensed at his presence and clenched her eyes shut against the sting of tears, bracing herself for the upcoming intrusion...which had yet to come.

Instead, she felt frigid lips touch the side of her jaw, then teeth nibbling at her neck, then licks trailing up the side her collarbone, whilst a hand slowly caressed her every curve, indulging in the softness and purity of her untouched skin, with her fearfully remaining rigid beneath him.

The tender touch then steadily found its way downwards between their bodies, taking a hold of his length and guiding it to her core, before placing the tip at her entrance and then, ever so slowly, pushing in, easing in, breaking in, past her virgin barrier, until he was fully sheathed within her, filling her up as he crammed himself deeper into her. To the point of robbing her of her breath.

Eyes wide staring up ahead at the ceiling without seeing, Yui couldn't scream, couldn't speak. She felt as though she was being ripped apart, from the inside-out, while an earlier and very recently experienced sensation increasingly welled up violently within her again. She couldn't name it, but it was burning her, along with the shame and horror. This had to be a nightmare...

The vampire, Ayato, stayed still for a minute or to, relishing in the exquisite feeling, before her set himself in motion, in movement, creating an absolutely delicious friction for him between their non-consensual connection, their illicit junction, their unrequited bond...

His pace was regular, not forceful but firm, determined, as he drove himself in and out of her, his eyes closed serenely as he basked in the moment of sheer bliss and pleasure, his acute ears picking up on her cries slowly turning into moans with every thrust, which prompted him to cradle her face with a gentle hand until her lips were directly within his hearing range.

Feeling his climax draw nearer, the vampire held on long enough to bring her to her own, and only when she did, a shuddering, breathy sigh escaping her rosy lips, did he allow himself to release his seed within her, letting flow in with steady spurts, before he collapsed against her, breathing deeply, delving in the bliss of gratification.

He lazily shifted his eyes to her face then, yet was quick to regret doing so, freezing where he was at what he saw within her wide blown, averted eyes, staring straight up ahead and above.

Fear. Unconditional, unspeakable, undecipherable fear. She had not been afraid of his true nature. Not even of the fact that he had just raped her. It was his gentleness that had terrified her. The crime he had just committed was awfully hideous in itself, so why be gentle about it?

If she knew what was about to follow however, she would have cherished that peculiar show of merciful kindness with her entire being.

She felt him retreat then without a word, only to sense another presence upon his departure, settling between her legs and a fleeting glance on her part revealed it to be the other red-haired - the one with a hat - smiling darkly at her as he too set himself to ruin her even further.

Compared to the previous vampire that had just violated her, this one immediately dived directly into her core, a sudden intrusion in which he buried himself within her until the very hilt of his member, earning a tortured scream from her, whilst he growled right beside her ear, emitting a guttural groan at the pleasant warmth that snugly surrounded him.

Without further delay, he set himself in motion. In and out. Back and forth. Deeper with each plunge forward. Harder with every thrust. Going at a pace where he took his time to drive himself further and closer to his upcoming momentum, not at all considering hers, whilst enjoying every cry he would draw from his victim with the agony he was inflicting upon her...

Moments later, that seemed too short for him yet far too long for her, he came, releasing his seed deep into her, smirking sadistically against her neck when she let out a quiet tearless sob. Licking languorously at her throat, he then pulled out and pulled back, leaving room for the next one to take her.

And thus it went, one after the other, and once they all went through with the atrocious act, they re-enacted the cycle again. And again. And again. Repeatedly, relentlessly, ravishing her to the point she found herself slipping in and out of conscious, losing hold on reality and no longer aware of what was being done to her, nor what her own responses to their acts were...

She could vaguely hear herself scream, beg, plead, cry, moan, whimper, all while overhearing them whisper words directly within her ear as they viciously and powerfully pounded into her. Their dark, lewd, denigrating, scathing, cruel comments made her want to die. She wanted so hard to cover her ears, but her current assaulter - she had no idea who it was, having by far long lost track - had her hands gripped in a firm lock, firm and hard, hard enough to bruise. It was going to leave lasting mean marks on her skin later...if she somehow managed to live this through to eventually be able to verify that.

With every penetration, she could sense, somewhere on her body, fangs piercing at her skin, working in tandem with each jab she received down there, between her the intimacy of her legs. And when she believed things couldn't get worse for her, it only escalated from then on.

After they had had more of their fill of forcefully taking her separately, they then started to violate her simultaneously, all moving in.

All, except the redhead who had been the first to take her, having eclipsed discreetly at some point as if he had never been there in the first place. But she didn't have the time to ponder on the fact that she had actually not seen him since he had retreated from her body after his turn...

Flipping her now ragdoll-like corpse onto her bruised stomach, the one with glasses ruthlessly invaded her abused core from behind, whilst the shortest of the vampire siblings twisted her pale blonde locks in a fierce hold before wildly thrusting his length past her lips and deep into her raw throat, subjugating her screams as he smothered her.

Once those they were done, two others, the blonde and the white-haired siblings, then brutally pinned her down as they lay on each side of her, sandwiching her compactly between them, before penetrating her together, cramming her up, defiling her, stretching her out even further than she had been all night, whereas the redhead hat-wearing vampire stroked himself right beside her face, later releasing all over her agonized features upon reaching his climax.

She attempted more than once to disconnect from it all, but the painful reality of what she was forced to endure at the hands of her tormentors persisted on dragging her back to the ugly horror of what her situation was. She was being raped. Raped. Not by one, but six - currently five - males that weren't even human beings.

It was bad enough to be violated by an unknown man, a complete stranger. But she was being raped by monsters, by beasts, by demons.

She could no longer even cry. Her voice had left her. She had already screamed far too much...

The last shred of her conscious faded away right at the instant they were finally done with her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Throughout her stay, day after day, the poor girl's hell on earth grew undeniably worse for her.

The brothers were insatiable. And they just wouldn't stop. Every time they encountered her - every single time - wherever she was, whatever she was doing, no matter how hard she would struggled against them, against all what they would do to her, it would ALWAYS happen to her.

And Yui just eventually - much to her upmost horror and great chagrin - became accustomed, to enduring their vices and cruelties, to submissively letting herself be their daily blood-bag, their nightly plaything.

Sometimes, and as she unwillingly had come to learn, the young blonde chose to just not fight, and helplessly let it to happen, accommodating them even, all so it would end in less bruising, less soreness, less pain.

Reluctantly also, she came to know all of their names well by now, in addition to their tastes when it came to sex - though it would be far more accurate to call it rape, a sadistic one at that.

There was Raito, who simply revelled and relished in her every moment of shame, using her in ways she never even knew of, and making her do or feel whatever it was she hated the most.

Shu, torpid and lazy to the bone, an honour student to the Sin of Sloth, was one for the least effort to be made, often having her to do all the dirty, sinful work while uttering lewd remarks.

Kanato, with his childlike appearance and demeanour so out of place amidst his siblings, was frighteningly unpredictable, which prevented her from ever knowing what would happen next.

Reiji, a lord of poisons and pain, would always induce a darker punishment than the act itself at the slightest hint of noncompliance on her part, reducing her lower than one would a slave.

Subaru, unfathomable like a fleeting winter snow, was violently angry most of the time, and yet also had this strange but soothingly considerate side that rarely made its way to the surface.

And then there was Ayato. The one sibling who she had long decided was far too complicated and too much of a paradox for her to ever attempt to understand him - not that she grasped the others siblings, mind you. He was like just his brothers, and yet he wasn't at all. Sometimes, he would have his wicked way with her, when no one else was around. Other times, he would just sit beside her, silently gazing out the window whilst threading his fingers through her hair, generally doing so in the aftermath of an encounter with one of his brothers. He was an oddity, a complexity, a character with a possible case of bipolar tendencies outranking even Kanato's.

And yet, all in all, the further it went on, instead of simply breaking down, Yui was breaking down and seeking release. Not escape - as she could never escape them, never outrun them, no mortal alive in her universe could - but she did long for freedom, a getaway, anything at all.

And then, around almost eight months later, as her cerise eyes fluttered open from sleep one night, and her gaze then fell upon the moonlit sky beyond the window pane, she found exactly what she had been searching for. And why she had not considered this earlier was lost on her...

Wrapping her negligee-clad body with the white bed sheet, she daintily set a bare foot to the ground, gingerly testing if she had the necessary strength to carry her up and forwards. And she did, the motivation of her desire, setting her in motion despite the strain her body was in.

Exiting her room and letting herself wander down the hall, she moved forwards determinedly, crossing the corridors with a slow, graceful pace, the white sheet that enshrouded her skinny, frail form, trailing behind her like the veil of a bride.

On the way to her final destination, she halted in her steps, her attention drawn to the side where Ayato lay sleeping upon a chaise in the main hallway, leading her to tilt her head to the side as she contemplated him.

Like déjà vu, this somehow reminded her of the first time she set foot in this place, with him being the first Sakamaki she met. The one who had taken away her virginity. Her innocence. The other brothers had all played a part in that, but he had been the first one to tarnish her...

At that, she lowered her eyes to her rounded abdomen which she glared at without meaning to. She wondered if this never-to-be-born child was Ayato's, before stifling the idea as suddenly as it came. This child, like whoever the father might be, was a curse better off and gone with.

Cerise eyes flitting to Ayato's peaceful slumber, she reached out to feel him, fingers coming to a halt a breadth away from touching what she knew would be a soft yet cold cheek. Instead, she just let her hand fall back limply to her side, and then she carried on advancing onwards, not once looking behind her.

She walked on until she reached the abandoned room up in the far corner of the old mansion. The very room in which she had been raped by the six brothers that on her first night here, for what felt like so long ago now. She had never set foot here since that day, which had been her decision after all. She never had wanted to be near this place, ever again.

But, right now, it felt appropriate, to go back to where it all started. In order to get it over with.

Closing the door behind her and heading straight for the window, Yui passed by the old bed - with its sheets still stained blood red since that time - and pushed open the windowpane as quietly as she possibly could, not wanting to bring any unwanted attention upon herself.

Hoisting up on the ledge and steadying herself as she stood upon it, she clutched the sheet tightly with ashen, trembling hands, refusing to let it go, whereas the cold night wind, which met her presence, caused it to billow around her.

Once on the window's ledge, Yui let her gaze wander down to the ground far below, and her dim eyes, dead for so long, lit up with hope and longing, an intense, incredulous anticipation at what was about to occur, unsure if this was real for her or not. Would she, finally, be free?

The door to the room suddenly banged open behind her, causing her to look over her shoulder, cerise eyes locking with green ones, just as shocked, just as horrified, just as broken. ...Ayato.

He had come, he who she could not understand. A soft smile graced her features as she saw him, despite the screaming sorrow gripping at her heart. She had been close, so close, but she had lost. Now that he was here, she didn't stand a chance. She couldn't be free. Never...

Yui blinked and then Ayato was in front of her, closing the distance between them in a split second. But he did not touch her, though she could see that he wanted to, wanted to drag her back within the hell she so desired salvation from, wanted to hold on to her. And never let go.

That, was perhaps the only thing she could comprehend from the redhead. His possessiveness. Because his kindness, his hidden compassion, was a thing she couldn't allow herself to grasp.

"Is this...really what you want?" he asked softly, the tone of his voice startling her, since he sounded like a part of him was on the verge of being lost forever.

She didn't speak, didn't say a word. She had stopped talking for a while now, the only sounds she reluctantly allowed to escape her were wordless. Meaningless to her, priceless to them. And so, they stared at each other, mutely. There was no need for words anyway. All was clear.

Breath hitching faintly, Ayato closed his eyes with an oddly pained expression before slowly nodding, whispering more to himself rather than talking to her: "No other way around it then."

Out of all the possible scenarios of what could have followed, the one that actually did happen, was not one Yui had imagined. Ever. At all.

Ayato leaned in to kiss her, quite chastely, upon her cheek, causing her to bat her eyelashes in surprise at that. And then, without a single warning, he swiftly shoved her out the window, giving her exactly what she needed. Exactly what she longed for.

As gravity fiercely drew her to the ground, Yui's wide stunned eyes focused on the redhead's morose expression, which grew further in the distance as she plummeted down. Her features then softened as they locked eyes one last time, with her mouthing her thanks without a sound.

Compared to her Fate that had been darker than ever, Death...had never ever tasted so sweet, as the one who graced her with it, was the one who had initially damaged her in the first place.

And Yui did not merely mean it in a physical sense only. He had ruined her heart and soul. Just as she had, somehow, ruined whatever was left of his.

For barely moments after she had collided with the ground down below, and death became her, Ayato jumped too, closely following her, still truly and madly craving her. Even in death.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was far more intense and harsher than I thought. To be real honest, I've decided on writing this after watching all of Season One's episodes for the very first time and then feeling like...there was something missing. All the brothers are viciously horrid to dear Yui after all, despite their appeal as vampires (which I adore by the way but just can't seem to find many good Manga/Anime about them- Please do forgive me, I'm rambling yet again XP)
> 
> So, this fic was typed out with the help a rather dark playlist which gave me inspiration (Flesh, by Simon Curtis; Undressed, by Kim Cesarion; I Want Your Bite, by Chris Cocker; Anything But Love, by Apocalyptica; Haunted, by Evanescence; Bruises and Bitemarks, by Good with Grenades; Bad Romance, by Halestorm (I prefer this version than Lady Gaga's); Begging For Mercy, by Bullet 4 My Valentine; Take it Away, by Ashes Remain, and a few other songs).
> 
> Also, I would just like to be clarify and openly state that I in NO WAY hate our dear Yui. It's just the whole thing feels far way too bleak and sinister for her to not undergo anything dire at some point - personally, I think it's somewhat uncanny nothing like this ever happened to her.
> 
> And why I chose Ayato to go with her in the end, because (and this is just a personal opinion) I feel like he's the only sibling that can really be in a relationship with her - I mean, he's the only sibling that actually marries her in the Game - even if he remains twisted in some ways. And despite all my reservations, I somehow ship Yui with all the Sakamaki brothers, so yeah...
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading, and if you like the way I write (you know, the dark like that), please take a look at my other fics. You'll find both light-hearted ones and a tad darker ones, so please take your pick at your own risk and pay heed to the warnings if you would kindly. I hope you enjoyed reading this (as much as you can enjoy fics like these, that is). Bella Ciao!


End file.
